


Doing It For... Disneyland.

by fictorium



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Trope Fic, Bunker Sex, F/F, Femslash, Fisting, Fuck Or Die, Marathon Sex, Muscles, or at least the world will end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(yes, the title is a Grease 2 shoutout)</p><p>A fun little challenge - taking a clichéd trope and trying to write it semi-seriously. This smutfest was the result. Cat and Kara need to do it to save National City, and the world. It's almost as simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing It For... Disneyland.

 

_“Harder,” Cat hisses as Kara strokes her tongue over what must be a painfully hard nipple. Cat is wound as taut as a tripwire, her slender body arching into Kara’s every touch._

_Clutching Kara’s hair and tugging, Cat directs Kara to a slightly different angle. This time when she drags the flat of her tongue up and over, Cat moans in encouragement. Kara repeats the action, then pushes against Cat’s grip to do the same on the other breast. When she scores another breathy little moan, Kara ups her game by closing her lips around the straining nipple and sucking. She’s rewarded by a firmer yank of her hair, and the only sane response to that is a hint of a bite. That draws a muttered ‘fuck’ from Cat’s mouth, and Kara realizes she might just be getting good at this._

_“God,” she murmurs against Cat’s skin, warm and slick from their exertion so far. “I don’t want to stop.”_

_“Then don’t,” Cat gasps._

 

* * *

 

“You’re kidding me,” Kara says for the third time as her sister paces the bunker, wringing her hands. Alex is delivering the news because Hank can’t look at any of them, leaving for the control room to get an updated casualty report. “You have got to be kidding me, Alex.”

“Listen, I don’t make this stuff up for fun,” Alex reminds her. “I can only tell you what our scientists have told me. Either someone with superpowers does… that… or National City is toast in twelve hours. The rest of Earth won’t be far behind. I don’t blame you if you feel like you can’t, but if there was ever a time to spend time with your boyfriend who’s just in the other room-”

“We broke up,” Kara reminds her. “And considering _why_ we broke up, this is a really, really bad idea.”

“Well if you can find someone else to screw your brains out for the good of the planet, Kara, be my freaking guest!” Alex is running on fumes, most of them are. All except Cat, who unfurls from the bunk in the corner, an interested expression on her sleep-rumpled features. Alex raises her hands to Kara in a silent apology, and she accepts with a nod, more intrigued by Cat suddenly rejoining the action.

“Why is anyone screwing Kara’s brains out?” Cat asks, fracturing the awkward silence. She’s been sleeping for at least three hours, since she got confirmation that Carter and his father made it safely to Opal City, where Adam has taken them in. That safety will be shortlived unless they can stop the elemental forces triggered by a villain Kara has already defeated, and she now has to explain to her boss that the best solution Earth’s minds can conjure is the superpowered orgasm.

“It doesn’t matter,” Kara sighs. “Does it work if I just… oh Rao. I am not having this conversation.”

“It has to be, um, partnered?” Alex supplies. “Because we need the human involvement too. It has to do with frequency and… Anyway, we have this little patch you both wear somewhere on your skin, and that should amplify the effects back into the atmosphere.” Alex taps on her phone, more information to parse about this bizarre situation. “Kara, if you really can’t ask James, what about Winn? We know he’d say yes, and he’s already here…”

“I barely got my friendship back after he kissed me-”

“Kara, the world is _ending,_ ” Alex stresses. “I know you’re not exactly promiscuous, but you’re not usually this squeamish.”

“I hate this!” Kara wails. “I am so tired of being the person who has to do the unthinkable things. And I can’t just throw myself at someone when we don’t know what this is even going to work. They have to be able to keep up with me, and they have to be, you know, good enough at it for me to actually… oh this is not happening,” she groans.

“Huh,” Cat interrupts from her bunk. “What is it that Jennifer Lawrence says? I volunteer as tribute? Is that it?”

Kara and Alex turn to her, stunned enough for their jaws to actually drop.

“This is clearly no time for amateurs, and since you can’t seem to settle on an eligible bachelor, Kara, I’m the only nearby person you’re not related to. As for my stamina, well, I can provide references, but I am not calling Stamos.”

“Miss Grant!” Kara tries to laugh it off, but Cat’s gaze is steady, unwavering as she looks Kara up and down. Never mind steady, that gaze is downright predatory.

“Alex?” Kara says, not looking at her sister.

“Yes?” Alex sounds like she’s trying not to laugh, and there’s something smug in how she reaches for the door, like she thinks this might have spooked Kara into choosing a guy. Alex is weirdly invested in James and Kara being together, and she can’t help thinking it’s because Alex has plans for Lucy that involve her swearing off guys for quite some time.

“We’re going to need those patches,” Kara says. “And then we’ll need the room.”

 

* * *

 

 

_“Fuck!” Cat gasps as Kara bites down experimentally, scraping her teeth over the sensitive skin of Cat’s inner thigh. “Oh God,” she concludes when Kara picks a spot and sucks with the same enthusiasm she displayed higher on her body. “Stop teasing, Kara.”_

_“You’re not the boss here,” Kara reminds her, pulling her mouth free with a ludicrous ‘pop’ and pushing Cat’s legs farther apart. She’s an obscene delight sprawled on the improvised bed they’ve made on the floor with three bunk mattresses pushed together, the starched white sheets already rumpled. Kara has never had someone encourage her every move like this before, and for the first time on this planet she’s confident she can control her powers to the knife edge of just enough power to hurt in the good way. “But now you mention it, there is something I’ve been just dying to do…”_

_She runs her tongue along the length of Cat’s slick heat, chasing the jerk of her hips as she rises up against Kara’s mouth. Cat tastes like sin and something expensive, earthy in a way that Kara can feel herself start to crave the very second she pulls away. She is in so much trouble, and damn, they’ve barely even started._

 

* * *

 

 

“Well,” Cat practically trills the ‘l’ sound, making Kara all too aware of Cat’s tongue, and her own tongue in her own mouth, and... what the hell has she just done? “I don’t know what to be more impressed with: the way you shot down the sexual prowess of every man you know, or the fact that you barely flinched at my suggestion. Can you flinch, incidentally? Or are the super reflexes too honed?”

“Uh, I can flinch,” Kara admits. “I can do most normal stuff, I guess.”

“So I wouldn’t be in any real danger of getting hurt?” Cat tosses the question off casually, but she looks faintly disappointed.

“Not unless you… ask me nicely?” Kara tries, her voice rising at the end and undercutting the suave approach she’s going for. “Seriously, I just wanted my sister to shut up. You don’t have to Katniss yourself.”

“I’m throwing you a bone, Sunny Danvers. Did you think I didn’t notice your gaze on my ass these past two years? Even without the lasers, it singes a little at times.”

“You… you noticed?” Kara is faintly horrified. She thought she’d been so subtle. “I mean, I’m not blind. You’re a very attractive woman, Miss Grant.”

“You might think I’d go for the titles in bed thing, but unless you want me to call you Supergirl while you…” Cat waves her fingers in that maddening, vague way she has, her nose crinkling slightly. “I didn’t think so,” she concludes, off Kara’s no doubt mortified expression.

“So, we uh, should maybe talk about this?” Kara suggests.

Cat responds by taking her leather jacket off, hanging it on the end of one of the bunks. In a thin white t-shirt and skinny jeans, she’s a vision, and Kara almost hates her for a second. Before she can get too caught up in casual Cat fantasies, the woman is pulling the thin mattress from one bunk and then another, kicking them into a poor imitation of a queen sized bed.

“What?” She snaps at Kara’s enquiring gaze. “Forgive me for thinking about some comfort in all this.”

“That’s quite a big canvas you’re giving us to work with,” Kara points out. “I mean, if we really are going to do this, maybe it would be enough to be in the same room and, well, deal with things ourselves? That might be mutual enough?”

“You want to watch me touching myself?” Cat demands, kicking off her ankle boots and popping the button on her jeans. It reveals barely an inch of flat stomach, but Kara feels her mouth get just a little drier at the sight. Dryness is decidedly not a problem elsewhere. “That’s not a terrible idea, as foreplay goes. You’ll definitely have to ditch that suit, though. It does nothing for me, I’m afraid.”

“Rude,” Kara blurts before she can stop herself. Cat is too unruffled by all this, and Kara can’t stand it. She’s going to see exactly what the Supergirl thing doesn’t do for Cat Grant, who isn’t the only one to have felt lustful gazes in her direction lately. Particularly when Kara’s wearing a certain tiny red skirt. “It really doesn’t work for you at all?”

She hears the way Cat swallows as Kara unzips her boots and tosses them aside. Walking across the mattresses on the floor, it’s so easy to have Cat backed against the bunks. “Not even a little bit?” Oh. Well that came out kind of breathy. Kara thinks she might finally have just learned to _flirt_ , and not a moment too soon.

“I suppose,” Cat reaches one tentative hand out and runs it down Kara’s bicep. “There’s something intriguing about the texture. Softer than I imagined.”

“Imagined it a lot?” Kara can’t help asking.

Cat shrugs, non-committal to a fault. But she squeezes the honed muscle in Kara’s upper arm, and when Kara flexes under the touch, Cat bites her own bottom lip for a fleeting second.

Result.

“Well, what’s underneath is a whole lot softer,” Kara summons every scrap of confidence she’s ever felt and puts it to good use at last. She’s in great shape, she knows that. It’s hard to deny when her metabolism could power a couple of states without sweating it. “Alex will be back any minute to, uh, science this up. I’m going to ask one more time, because if you change your mind I am happy to go find some other volunteer.”

“Kara?” Cat looks almost shy for a second, but it’s gone as quickly as a shifting shadow in the late evening.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t you dare.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Kara isn’t prepared for how responsive Cat is, how her clit stiffens almost instantly under pointed flickers from Kara’s tongue. Any vague notions that Cat wouldn’t get wet at the thought of being with Kara are destroyed now, because her chin is already soaked._

_It’s so easy to slip one finger inside, keeping a slightly different rhythm to her tongue. That seems to work for Cat, who tugs on Kara’s hair with renewed vigor. Two fingers then, and Cat moans in approval from the first thrust. Kara doesn’t have to feel around for her target, Cat’s so turned on that the rough spot Kara seeks is practically pushed against her fingertips as she moves them back and forth with increasing vigor._

_Cat comes with all the force and drama that she brings to everything else in her life; Kara pauses for half a second to make sure there isn’t an audience somewhere giving a standing ovation._

_“Jesus,” Cat manages to say between slightly desperate breaths as she comes down. “If I’d known you could do that, I would have…”_

_“What?” Kara demands, still nestled between Cat’s thighs and reveling in the way Cat’s bare heels are pressing into her back. Maybe Kara should ask her to put the boots with their sharp little heels back on._

_“Come on,” Cat says, changing tack and propping herself up on her elbows. “Lose the rest of your clothes, because this isn’t going to work until you come, Kara.”_

_“Oh,” Kara remembers, and blushes. So many of her idle fantasies have been about kneeling before Cat, about tending to her every need and whim, that Kara almost forgot she got to have a part in all of this. But this isn’t a daydream in a tedious quarterly meeting. This is arma-freaking-geddon. “Sure, if you want to.”_

_“I do,” Cat confirms, still too dazed to roll her eyes as she no doubt intended to. “Very nice,” she adds, when Kara stands up and yanks her suit and tights off with very little ceremony. “Super indeed.”_

_“You don’t have to compliment me,” Kara reminds her. “I know this is just about-”_

_Cat is on her feet (even though her legs still seem a little shaky) and kissing Kara before she can finish the thought._

_“Stop that, for Christ’s sake.” Cat kisses her again, and it’s searing in a way that makes Kara moan in the back of her throat. “I won’t listen to this insecurity,” Cat continues when they part. “So get it together. And yes, that is an order.”_

_Kara almost loses her balance at that. Her face gives away her reaction too, judging by Cat’s smirk._

_“Now,” Cat growls when she gets her breath back. “You’re not the novice I would have guessed, but you have to tell me what you like - and what you don’t. Just focusing on me isn’t going to be enough.”_

_“Oh, I know.” Kara can’t help grinning. “But I really wanted to do that before anything else. And uh, doing that to you really, really works for me. Seriously I’m like halfway… well, you can check for yourself.”_

_Cat steps in closer, hands already wandering over Kara’s thighs and then between them without preamble._

_“Oh yes,” she purrs as Kara hisses at the deft stroke of her fingers. “Darling, you’re already soaked.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Sure enough, Alex comes barging in a moment later without knocking. Cat glares, and Kara gives a pointed look of her own, because what if they’d already started? Alex has clearly decided scientific detachment is the order of the day, because she barely glances at the improvised bed or the slightly-less-dressed state of Cat. Instead, Alex holds up what look like two gauze pads, only they’re metallic and have something glowing inside them.

“Wait, you’re not going to stay and monitor us, are you?” Kara asks, horrified. Alex, thankfully, is equally horrified at the suggestion.

“God, no! I’m a scientist, not a pervert!”

“Hey!” Kara protests. “Not exactly setting the mood.”

“I need to apply these over your heart, for each of you,” Alex snaps into business mode. “Then I am going to barricade myself on the other side of that door, or as far away as I can get if someone else can watch the readings for me.”

“That’s still creepy,” Kara says with a pout. She pulls the front of her suit down just far enough to let Alex apply the patch and notices Cat blatantly checking her out. “But extenuating circumstances.”

“Tell me, Dr. Danvers,” Cat cuts in, prompting Alex to turn to her patch. Cat doesn’t hesitate for a second before yanking her flimsy t-shirt up. “Is this a one and done situation? Wham, bam, save the world ma’am?”

“That we’re not sure of,” Alex admits. “I think if you’re both up for it, you should go for as much as you can both stand. Sorry. That’s just the science of it.”

“Great,” Kara mutters. “This is the onion of embarrassing situations. You think you’ve gone all the way, but nope! A whole other layer.” Babbling distracts her from the fact that Cat hasn’t dropped her t-shirt yet. Even on the day the world ends there’s some very intricate lace on her lingerie, and Kara can’t help staring at the planes of Cat’s torso, softened only slightly by age and motherhood.

“Don’t be a prude,” Cat warns, tapping the patch on her chest before finally showing some mercy and dropping the fabric back into place. “If that’s all, I think it’s time you left us alone.”

“Kara-” Alex begins, but Kara shakes her head. This isn’t a bad date she needs saving from. She’s pretty sure Alex knows about the longstanding crush Kara has on Cat, so she should at least be glad Kara is getting her chance at long last. Under the most dire and pressing circumstances imaginable, but Kara learned a long time ago that worlds don’t stop ending just because you don’t want them to.

“If you need anything,” Alex relents. “I’ll have someone drop off, y’know, supplies if it looks like it’s going to take a while. And we’ll knock on the door if it works. Good luck?”

“Thanks.” Kara would hug her sister, but every crackle of energy in Kara’s body is already tuned towards Cat. It’s almost magnetic. “Let’s do this,” she says, turning to Cat the moment Alex closes the door.

“How romantic,” Cat sighs, and Kara doesn’t need to look at her face to know when eyes are being rolled at her.

 

* * *

 

 

_There’s a gouge in the floor that’s exactly the width of Kara’s hand. The concrete floor, with layers of reinforced steel below that._

_And Cat has barely gotten started._

_“Here?” Cat murmurs, flexing her fingers like a goddamned pianist. “Or do you like it more like this?”_

_Being touched by Cat Grant is already the most turned on Kara has ever been. The fact that Cat has decided to narrate the process, peppered with loaded questions, like some kind of sexy teacher fantasy run amok? That might end Kara before the planet can end itself._

_The corkscrew motion is the last straw for Kara’s waning ability to hold out. It’s almost embarrassing how quickly Cat has worked her up, but when that first percussive punch of orgasm hits, there’s nothing Kara can do but sob in relief and ride it out._

_“Well?” Cat demands, two fingers still inside Kara and starting to stroke her again with the gentlest of motions. “Think we saved the world?”_

_They catch their breath for a minute, maybe two. No one comes to knock on the door and say they did it._

_With a surprisingly tender kiss to Kara’s temple, Cat settles on one side of her, and gently picks up the pace with the hand working between Kara’s legs._

 

* * *

 

“So…” Kara breaks the silence. “I feel like I should have a line for a moment like this. You always think when the moment comes something will just click, but here I am… awkward as ever.”

“As talkative as ever, certainly,” Cat agrees, stepping closer. She extends her arm, tracing one finger along the belt of Kara’s costume. A split second later that finger is hooked in the flimsy belt and she’s pulling Kara close. “A kiss isn’t a terrible place to start.”

“Right,” Kara breathes, because actually saying words properly is suddenly beyond her. “No, right,” she rallies. “Because kissing. Good start. Got it.”

“Oh for God’s-” is all Cat manages before her lips are pressed against Kara’s, pushing up into the slight height difference and making Kara rock on her heels for a moment. All it takes to overcome super strength and preternatural balance is a kiss from Cat Grant, it seems.

If it wasn’t for the imminent destruction of yet another planet, this would absolutely be the best day of Kara’s life.

 

* * *

 

 

_“More,” Kara rasps, and she pounds her hand against the floor hard enough to cause another little crater, dust flying up from the impact. “Oh God, more.”_

_“Not at this angle,” Cat decides, withdrawing three fingers and rotating her wrist gingerly. She smacks Kara playfully on the thigh. “Hands and knees, Kara.”_

_She’s scrambling to comply so fast that she actually forgets to use super speed, but the extra few seconds are worth the wait the moment Cat grabs Kara’s ass and squeezes._

_“You really are a work of art,” Cat mutters, before delivering a stinging slap. Kara doesn’t register the pain, but the sound is enough to wind the arousal in her even higher. “Look at this definition. You could be a billionaire too, if you could show other women how to get thighs like this.”_

_“How long?” Kara pants. “How long have you spent watching every little muscle ripple and wanting to touch, Cat? Did I drive you crazy every time I bent to pick something up?”_

_Cat’s breath catches in her throat. Direct hit._

_“Because I keep thinking about how many times I wore a dress without sleeves to work. These arms aren’t bad either, right?” Kara isn’t sure where the bragging is coming from, but Cat’s fingers are pressing back inside now, like she’s hoping to fuck Kara into not exposing the last of her hidden fantasies._

_“You wanted more,” Cat warns, working quickly from two fingers back to three. A few ragged moments pass, Kara lowering her head towards the mattress and thrusting back against Cat’s fingers in counterpoint. A barely noticeable pause, the faintest stretch that Kara can enjoy without a hint of pain, and oh that’s four. She feels so full and yet already the greed is rising in her chest. More. She wants things that she only knows about in glimpses, from too many lonely and curious nights trying to discover why even when she got the guy it didn’t feel like enough._

_Why it didn’t feel like this._

_Kara’s pretty sure the reason is that everyone and everything would fall short of being fucked by Cat Grant. And that’s why Kara can’t shut up, because she knows what gets to Cat more than anything is someone who’ll stand up to her. Even when that someone is being reduced to a quivering wreck at her touch._

_“You’re so delicate,” Kara continues, and the pointed thrust of Cat’s hand then is anything but. “I love that about you.” Oh, damn. “I mean, it’s so human. And I think it turns you on that no matter what you do to me, you can’t hurt me. You can give me everything you’ve got and I’ll just, I’ll just…”_

_“More?” Cat demands. “Since you and all your perfectly defined muscles can take anything I give you?”_

_“Yes,” Kara bites the word out of the air with a gasp. “Please, Cat. Give it to me.”_

_With barely a moment’s pause, Cat does exactly that. She tucks her thumb quite deliberately against her other fingers, and pushes with the same persistence that built an empire, that turned her from a frivolous gossip merchant to the woman who defines the news. Kara stops thinking in metaphors, or in English at all, and settles for coming with a wail that could bend metal._

_The last thing she remembers before passing out is Cat slapping her ass in something like celebration._

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Kara groans as Cat swirls her tongue in the dip of Kara’s clavicle. “Oh God, there,” she sighs as Cat bites down. Sometimes Kara wishes she could turn her powers off at will, because while she’s definitely getting the pleasure intended, there’s something about the prospect of pain that intrigues her. Plenty of CatCo employees would (and have) testified about how good Cat is at inflicting pain, and Kara focuses for a moment like she does to tune out her hearing.

Cat nips at her again and Kara hisses lightly because yes, she felt the sharpness that time. The sensation shoots straight between her thighs and Cat smirks when Kara jerks lightly under her touch.

“I had a feeling you might like it rough,” Cat says, her voice lower and almost husky. “I think we’re going to have a lot of fun saving the world, don’t you?”

Kara nods.

 

* * *

 

 

_When she comes around, Cat is sitting beside her, half-wrapped in Kara’s cape and sipping from a bottle of energy drink that makes her wince at the sugar intake. She offers a similar bottle to Kara the moment she moves._

_“Do you need electrolytes? Well, it can’t do any harm to hydrate.”_

_“That was-”_

_“I know.” Cat drains the rest of her bottle and roots through some protein bars with a frown. “Your friend Susan says hi. She says that we’ve made it about halfway. And she brought the supplies.”_

_“Oh.” Kara props herself up on one elbow and drains the energy drink in one. It’s only when she sits the rest of the way up, surprisingly unembarrassed by her nudity, that she notices Vasquez didn’t just bring snacks. “Are those… government issue?”_

_The handcuffs are a nice touch, she has to admit. She can see the faint green glow coating them, so the DEO really have thought of everything. Including a seemingly brand new silicone accessory and a bottle of lube that could quite easily be mistaken for Cat’s omnipresent bottles of hand sanitizer. Kara supposes she should be glad that Alex sat her down and explained all this stuff years ago, but she can feel Cat’s eyes on her, waiting for a freakout._

_“You just had your fist inside me, Cat. Do you think that little thing is going to make me uneasy?”_

_“Again with the surprises,” Cat mutters. “We really should have done this a long time ago.”_

_“I think we were meant to do it right now,” Kara disagrees. And maybe it’s too goddamned sappy for the situation, but she leans in to kiss Cat sweetly on the cheek. Cat lets the cape fall from her shoulders, pulling Kara down with her as they kiss with less urgency than before. Kara’s happy to note that slower and more deliberate is no less satisfying. Cat kisses like she does everything else: like there’s a prize for being the world-class best at it, and she’s spent her whole life making sure she claims that trophy._

_“Superhero’s choice,” Cat announces as Kara’s attentions begin wandering. She nips at Cat’s earlobe, making her breathing hitch. “Anything else on that bucket list of yours?”_

_“There is one thing I’ve always been curious about,” Kara admits. “And now we’ve accessorized, it feels like a sign or something?”_

_Cat freezes, and looks Kara dead in the eye._

_“Kara Danvers, are you suggesting… You are. God, the world should end more often.”_

_“It’s averaging about once a year, in case you hadn’t noticed,” Kara points out, and Cat pinches her nipple briefly in retaliation. “Is that something you might like to do to me, then?”_

_“You bet your ass,” Cat replies._

 

* * *

 

 

Between kisses, Cat pulls her t-shirt up over her head. She moves to unhook her bra, but Kara stops her by gently overlaying her hands on Cat’s.

“Let me?” She asks, and slides the straps down Cat’s arms with something like reverence. The metallic patch on her skin glows, but Kara’s attention is already drawn beneath Cat’s navel, to her unbuttoned jeans and the hint of promise they provide. Kara skims a finger beneath the waistband, trying to mirror the possessive move Cat pulled with Kara’s belt.

“You look like you have a plan,” Cat deduces out loud. Kara answers by pulling her close again, and removing the sinfully tight jeans with a burst of super speed.

“I think I do,” Kara confesses.

 

* * *

 

 

_Kara has seen Cat wield accessories before. Purses that cost more than a family car, necklaces that are outlawed by the Geneva Convention, and on the rare occasion she’s summoned to a wedding (her most hated of all social events) Cat has worn hats big enough to evacuate half of Krypton, if only someone had given them an engine._

_That poise and effortless execution is nothing compared to what she can achieve with a couple of latex gloves, a generous amount of slippery lubricant, and a slender black dildo. The buildup from the tip of one finger to the steady, short thrusts of that dildo into Kara’s ass has been spectacular, and now Cat has her arm around Kara’s hip, slippery but firm fingers rubbing her clit in time with those thrusts._

_If this doesn’t reverse the catastrophe, nothing will._

_“Come for me,” Cat is almost pleading, and Kara has a brief pang of guilt, realizing that Cat’s bragged about stamina may be starting to wane. It’s been hours now, but the confession that Cat is taking this particular remaining virginity of Kara’s had only spurred her on to greater exertion._

_When Kara comes this time (and she’s lost count, honestly, but Rao this one feels different and she definitely wants to do this again) her laser vision is the power she can’t control. She burns through the mattress and melts the steel exposed beneath the floor and it doesn’t matter so long as Cat keeps moving her hands and if this is being naughty then Kara is really starting to rethink always being nice._

_Because **fuck**. That feels amazing._

 

* * *

 

 

Kara lowers Cat towards the bed with something like reverence, their fervent kisses barely interrupted by the gentle floating motion. Cat hooks a leg over Kara’s ass once she’s settled on top of Cat, pulling her close.

“You won’t regret this,” Kara promises, because somehow that’s her biggest fear about tonight. That afterwards, whether they survive just fifty more minutes, or it works and gives them fifty years, Cat won’t be able to look at her without feeling sullied by what they’re doing. “I’ll make it good, I swear.”

“I know you will,” Cat reassures her, tucking a strand of Kara’s hair behind her ear. “But I’ll probably make it even better,” Cat adds with a signature smirk.

“If you want to get competitive about it,” Kara suggests, leaning down to drag her tongue across Cat’s nipple. “Then be my guest.”

 

* * *

 

 

_The knock on the door comes as Cat drags herself up Kara’s trembling body. They both stare for a moment, a shared sigh of relief that they’ve actually succeeded._

_“Mission accomplished,” Cat says with a wry smile from where she’s straddling Kara’s abs and riding out the heaving breaths that Kara still needs to take. She moves to climb off, but Kara grasps her thighs and stops her._

_“Where are you going?” Kara demands._

_“Well, that means we’re done,” Cat replies, raising an eyebrow. “Your obligation is over, Supergirl.”_

_“This isn’t an obligation,” Kara argues. “And if you don’t let me have my mouth on you after everything you’ve just done to me, I’ll blow National City up myself.”_

_“You’re not worried we’re traumatizing these government agents?”_

_“Better safe than sorry,” Kara insists. “Now get up here, Miss Grant.”_

_“Oh,” Cat sighs as she wriggles into position. “The title thing actually kind of works, coming from you.”_

_“Pleased to hear it,” Kara mumbles, before occupying her tongue with more important tasks._

_They’ll have to deal with all of this as soon as the door opens, but Kara is putting that off for as long as possible. She’s fairly sure that the moment they hit the showers Cat will retreat, trying to pretend nothing ever happened between them. Kara is determined to make this so memorable that even Cat can’t wish it away; Kara already knows she won’t be able to forget a second of it._

_But the world and its judgment can wait all night, as far as Kara’s concerned. Cat rolls her hips into the flicker of Kara’s tongue, implicit agreement with a thought Kara hasn’t even expressed. Slim fingers grab at Kara’s hair, and at this point Cat’s practically grinding against Kara’s mouth._

_“Just like that,” Cat gasps as Kara closes her lips around Cat’s clit and starts to suck. “Fuck, Kara. Harder.”_

_Kara closes her eyes, and with no small amount of pleasure, does exactly as she’s told._


End file.
